


Optmization

by canardroublard



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed, but it's there if you squint, mostly because Michael isn't good at Feelings, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canardroublard/pseuds/canardroublard
Summary: Michael isn't really bothered by the fact that Tilly has to sleep on the floor for one night. Tilly is young and healthy; one night of suboptimal sleep won't cause adverse effects. On the other hand, Tilly is a valued member of the crew. She needs to perform at optimal function. Being sleep-deprived would be suboptimal.So really, Michael is just offering to share her own bed forefficiency'ssake. Yeah. That's definitely the reason.Set early in season 1.





	Optmization

"I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Tell me. Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Well, see, here's the thing..." Tilly began a babbling explanation, from which Michael got "condensation from the spore drive" and "bedding composed of natural fibres to avoid exacerbating my allergies" and "mildew".

"And it turns out I'm not the only one! But they don't have enough spare mattresses, and with all the jumps they're trying to conserve energy, so avoiding overloading the replicators, and..."

"Got it," Michael said. "How long are you...displaced?"

"Just tonight. They should have a mattress replicated by tomorrow."

Eyeing her roommate's nest of spare blankets and pillows on the floor, Michael frowned. But Tilly cheerfully chattered, same as always, while she settled down, so Michael simply murmured her goodnights after Tilly's ramble concluded.

Tilly always fell asleep quickly. Michael envied her this; having spent many hours listening to the redhead's slow breathing, while Michael lay awake, trying to stop the whirring of her mind.

But tonight was different. Just as Michael thought Tilly had begun to doze, there would be a rustling from the floor. It didn't bother Michael; prison had been far noisier. Yet she watched Tilly's shifting with a pang of some...emotion. She'd never been good at identifying her emotions; just admitting she had any was personal growth.

"Tilly?" she murmured.

The shuffling stopped. "Sorry, I'll be quiet. I didn't mean _—_ "

"No, no, it's okay. I just..." Just _what?_ Emotions were slippery. "You're uncomfortable," she stated, wincing at the brusqueness of her own voice. This was coming out all wrong.

"Oh, don't worry," Tilly said. "It's just one night. I'll be fine."

True. Tilly was healthy. She'd be fine. Yet this logic, which would've normally soothed Michael, left her feeling...something. She frowned into the darkness, confused. This emotion wasn't angry. Or sad. But not happy, either. She tried to imagine what Amanda would say.

_Trust your instincts, Michael._

Michael bit her lip. Time to trust.

"If you want...we could share. For tonight."

Somehow, she _heard_ Tilly go still.

"It's logical," Michael continued. "You're a valued member of this crew. You must perform at optimal levels. Sleep deprived is suboptimal."

"Are you...sure? I'll be _—_ "

"Yes."

Staring at the ceiling, she shuffled against the wall, listening to Tilly rise and walk over.

"Michael, if you don't want _—_ "

"Get in, Tilly."

"Okay," Tilly squeaked. The bed shifted. Michael hadn't realized how small it was. Tilly ended up pressed against her side.

"Goodnight," Michael said.

"G'night," Tilly whispered.

Michael had never shared a bed like this. Tilly was...warm. Her hair smelled like peaches. But before Michael's insomnia had a chance to catch her, she was asleep.

In the morning she gradually awoke to warmth. Red curls in her face. The scent of peaches. Michael didn't quite know this emotion, either. It felt like happy. But _more_.

She smiled into Tilly's hair. Sighed happily. And, remarkably, then she fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the most contrived excuse for bed sharing I've ever come up with? Yes. Yes it is. Do I regret that? Not really. 
> 
> Written for Fictober, for the prompt "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."


End file.
